


Soft kitty, Warm kitty

by KisVani



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Consensual Cuddles, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: У Хаска выдался не самый удачный день. У Аластора тоже. Что может быть лучше обнимашек?
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 18





	Soft kitty, Warm kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soft kitty, Warm kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733717) by [PrincessValium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessValium/pseuds/PrincessValium). 



У Хаска выдался не самый удачный день. В Отеле у него удачных и не было. Но сегодняшний побил все рекорды.  
Сначала у Бакстера что-то взорвалось в его лаборатории. Чарли и Вэгги устроили эвакуацию, а Хаск предпочел остаться в баре.  
И не зря, потому что Энджел Даст и его подружка Черри Бомб решили воспользоваться шумихой и его ограбить.  
На вопрос: «Зачем?», они ответить не могли. Хаск налил обоим выпить, взял себе бутылку, и они уже втроем наблюдали за паникой.  
В целом — всё было нормально. Но потом в отель заявились мордовороты, которым Энджел Даст что-то задолжал или что-то натворил, или с кем-то не тем переспал… В общем, Хаск не разбирался, просто огрел одного барным стулом, второго — когтистой лапой, а третьего вырубила Черри.  
— Мои герои! — воскликнул Энджел Даст.  
— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Хаск.  
После этого скандал подняла Ниффти, ведь бардак пришлось убирать ей.  
Под конец заявился Аластор и начал громко сокрушаться, что из-за встречи с другими оверлордами он пропустил самое веселое. Хаск сказал, что может приложить его стулом, если так хочется. Аластор блеснул глазами и ответил: «Попробуй!»  
Хаск не попробовал. Не потому, что боялся ублюдка-оленя, а потому что ему было лень.  
Вечером он собирался просто упасть на кровать, но, уже ложась, обнаружил, что это НЕ его постель. Да и в его комнате не пахло болотом, кровью и специями.  
— Какого хуя? — спросил Хаск, уже зная ответ.  
— У меня был тяжелый день, — ответил ему знакомый радио-голос, а потом Аластор прижался к нему со спины, устраивая голову на плече и заворачиваясь в его крылья. — А ты мягкий и теплый.  
— Я тебе не подушка! — огрызнулся Хаск, выворачиваясь из его хватки.  
Добился он только того, что наткнулся на стену из непроглядного ничто. Ничто не должно быть твердым, оно вообще должно быть ну НИЧЕМ, только объясни это Аластору. Он хочет сделать непреступную стену из ничего — он ее сделал. Ублюдок.  
— Прекращай, — сказал Хаск, переворачиваясь лицом к Аластору.  
В темноте его глаза горели ярко-красным, отсвечивая на белозубой улыбке. Не демон, а блядский ночник.  
— Хаскер…  
— Не «хаскери» мне, — прошипел Хаск. — Я не подписывался быть твоей грелкой. Это… насилие над личностью!  
— Я попал в ад не потому, что был хорошим парнем.  
— Ты попал в ад, потому что жрал людей, — буркнул Хаск. — Как насчет твоего правила? Пять футов, вот это, а?  
— Тебе я доверяю.  
Аластор подался вперед, снова заворачиваясь в его крылья. Хаск страдальчески вздохнул.  
— Ты же не отцепишься? — спросил он.  
— А сам как думаешь?  
Хаск погладил Аластора по спине, чувствуя под ладонью бархатную мягкость его пижамы. Хаск сказал себе: не притаптывай, делай что хочешь, но не притаптывай.  
— Ладно, — сказал Хаск. — Ладно.  
Когда Аластор уснул, то Хаск позволил себе замурлыкать.


End file.
